


Defiant

by FelineFeral



Series: 30 prompts table [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always seemed to be one or the other. Never both sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.
> 
> Prompt: table 30C - 1.Defiant

John Winchester had always had one defiant son. Sam had never listened, had never done anything without asking why. Sam had wanted a normal life. Unlike Dean Sam never took anything John said as final word or an order; everything was to be questioned.

The biggest battle John can remember between him and his youngest son was over Stanford. Sam wanted to go to school and John wanted him to stay with the family. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to tell him to leave and not come back; it certainly didn’t get he results he was looking for. 

When John finally had both sons together it was Dean going against what he said. Dean who picked the fights and questioned the orders while Sam agreed and did what he wanted.

John Winchester always had one defiant son.


End file.
